Ferris Wheel Date
by cutekittenlady
Summary: Lance employs a traditional date to get the ball rolling with his girlfriend Pidge. But when things don't work out as he planned he may find that sometimes reality can be much more enjoyable than fantasy.


Pidge excitedly watched as the ferris wheel carried them higher and higher. The ground grew more and more distant the higher up they went. Carried by the turning mechanisms that powered the ride.

"Look at those hydraulics!" Pidge tugged on Lance's sleeve. "The amount of pressure they put out must be insane!"

Lance didn't respond. This wasn't really how this was supposed to go.

All the shows and movies had the girl nervously cling to the guy as they got higher. Then the guy would hold her hand or wrap his arm around her shoulder to make her feel safe. Once they reached the top the carriage would shake and the girl would cling to the boy tightly.

They'd gaze into each other's eyes soulfully. Just then the fireworks would begin just beyond the window as they leaned in towards each other. And then-!

His thoughts were interrupted as he was tugged to the side.

HARD.

"LANCE!" Pidge screamed in his ear.

"What? What?" Lance jolted causing the carriage to rock.

"Are you listening to me?!" Pidge's piercing brown eyes could cut glass.

Lance swallowed hard.

Most men wouldn't find much to fear in a four foot eleven teenaged girl. Let alone one with long floofy brown hair in a long purple dress. But most men weren't dating Katie "Pidge" Holt.

"Have you been listening to me at all?"

"O-of course I have!"

"Really?" she narrowed her eyes. "What was I just saying?"

"U-uhm…" Lance shrunk under her gaze.

The two of them had been friends for years and had only just begun dating. Things had been going well for the part but there was just one problem.

They hadn't kissed yet.

It wasn't a necessity. It was just… they'd been "dating" for a few months now and nothing had happened. They'd played video games, watched movies, and generally hung out like they had always done before.

Lance worried that he wasn't being romantic enough for PIdge. He worried that she'd get bored with him if he didn't step up. But to do that he'd have to avoid the dog house.

"Well?" Pidge asked dangerously.

"Something about hydraulics and machines and stuff?" He offered.

Pidge frowned but nonetheless softened her features. "You're lucky you're cute."

Lance sighed in relief before the carriage came to a sudden jolting stop making his heart jump. He yelped.

There was a snigger at his side.

"What was that? You scared?"

"N-no!" He blushed in embarrassment. "The shaking just… surprised me!"

"Ohhh~?" The familiar tone of Pidge's mischievous voice caught the boy's attention.

He watched with horror as PIdge rocked back and forth. Rocking the carriage with her.

"P-Pidge?! Stop!" Lance clung to the edge of his seat. "I'm serious."

She giggled and continued.

"What's the matter? Are you scaaaared?"

"Of course not! I just… don't like rocking around in mid air! We could fall to our deaths!"

"Oh _please_." She rolled her eyes. "The carriage is an enclosed space secured to the wheel. The laws of physics will keep us from being knocked loose no matter how much I rock."

"Do you gotta lecture AND terrify me?!"

Pidge laughed.

The next round of rocking nearly caused Lance to fall out of his seat. He squeezed his eyes shut and flailed in the air. Grabbing for any available support. His arms wrapped around something and held him in his seat.

Slowly the carriage slowed it rocking and became still.

Lance clung to his makeshift support, fearful PIdge would start the rocking up again.

"L-Lance…?"

Pidge's voice was now shaky and unsure rather than mischievous.

He opened his eyes.

To see Pidge wrapped in his arms, red as a beet.

Lance's face took the same shade as he pulled away.

"I-I… Oh god. I'm so sorry-"

Pidge wrapped her arms around his and avoided eye contact.

"I-It's fine…" she muttered as she leaned against his shoulder. "You can hang on I-if you're scared. Big baby."

A popping noise sounded and crackled before the carriage was filled with light. Lance glanced out the window to see the fireworks. Glancing down he saw Pidge watching the light show, a smile decorating her features. He couldn't help but smile as well.

This was nice. It wasn't the grand romantic moment he'd planned. But maybe, just maybe…

...it was even better.


End file.
